


Gladion, Surpreme Dumbass

by evolsailor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Bad Puns, Blood and Gore, Eating Disorders, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overdosing, Pining, Sibling Bonding, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evolsailor/pseuds/evolsailor
Summary: Gladion was about to do the dumbest thing he’d ever done.Crouched next to his desk, staring at the masterball in his hands, he realized this. That whatever would happen next would either kill him or ruin his life. He wondered which would be the better option.





	1. UB: Mindbreaker

Gladion was about to do the dumbest thing he’d ever done.

Crouched next to his desk, staring at the masterball in his hands, he realized this. That whatever would happen next would either kill him or ruin his life. He wondered which would be the better option.

When Moon captured another Cosmog, she gave it to Gladion. For study. Actual study, instead of anything crazy like Lusamine did. The pokémon wasn’t even intended to join his team, but it did, before he even knew it. Then it evolved.

Now it was clutched in his hands, in it’s pokéball. Lunala - the pokémon he didn’t even believe in previously, right here in his hands. And he was going to use it to do something idiotic, the last thing he’d ever do.

Gladion always figured he’d commit suicide, as morbid as that was. He couldn’t see himself making it to sixteen, much less twenty-six. He was alright knowing, deep down, he would end up ending his own life. It was the closest thing he had to religion, a conviction he had one day that never changed. It didn’t make him sad. He just accepted it.

And he was going to kill himself tonight.

He let Lunala free of it’s pokéball, shushing it as it came out. It looked down at him with knowing eyes.

“Don’t give me that look. What do you know?”

It chirped and nodded, as if to say, “A lot.”

Gladion stepped forward, gesturing for Lunala to lean down. It did, and he pressed it’s forehead against it’s.

“I know you’re upset, I’m not stupid.”

It chirped sadly and butted it’s head against his.

“I’m sure Lillie or Hau could take care of you. Hau loves any pokémon he meets.”

It closed it’s wings around him, and Gladion laughed, a broken chuckle.

“Are you hugging me?”

It held him tighter in response. He hadn’t even realized he was crying.

“I just need you to do this, Lunala. It’s my last order, as your trainer.”

It looked at him when he backed away, like, “You’re making a mistake.”

Then, it opened the wormhole.

Gladion climbed onto it’s back, hearing Lunala’s heavy sigh. However, it flew through obediently.

Gladion held his breath as the air shifted with the transportation. His body was tingling now, energy from the journey, shaking to his core.

They landed in the snow. Gladion stepped down, thinking about how strange snow was for a psychic type’s habitat.

He wondered if he should turn back. If this was a fool’s errand, if he would learn nothing and die trying. He was freezing. He wondered if this was how he would die, before he even found the UB, freezing to death in a different world.

It took him by surprise.

The UB was upon him before he saw it, his brain shifting it’s focus. He knew it was being controlled immediately, not changing his actions but showing him what it wanted him to see. His knees buckled and he fell into the snow.

He was screaming, he knew that, throat raw already, hands clawing at his arms. He saw things, fast. His mother clutching his arms and smiling cruelly down at him, the hands that hit him and the shoes that dug into his back. Lillie’s scared face after he got beaten, always assuring her he’d be okay he’d be okay he’d be okay. His hands, bloody and bruised from fighting back guards for the first time in his life. Cold alleys when only his pokémon were getting fed, the hunger digging deep and aching, Guzma finding him in the night, taking him in.

He could see himself throwing up, feel claws digging into his back and ripping, his screaming. The pain felt miles away and right there all at once.

He didn’t want to die.

He didn’t want to die here.

He heard screeching and roaring. The scuffle behind him, the throbbing pain in his back. His mind was racing. He’d call this one UB-Mindbreaker. He laughed because he knew only he would know that name, and coughed blood as he did.

Lunala was lifting him with it’s wings. Didn’t matter. He’d never make it, he knew.

Gladion hit the ground of his lab, heard Lunala’s frantic shrieks. Heard labtechs scream when the door opened. His vision was going, now. It wouldn’t be lon


	2. Lillie

Gladion woke up.

That fact was shocking enough.

He woke up in a bed. He was hooked up to god knows what, his hair down for once (had somebody washed it?), his entire body aching.

He knew Lillie was beside him the moment a hand touched his arm.

“Glads,” He could hear her smile. “You’re up.”

He started to sit up. Then, he shrieked and slumped back down. Sitting was bad.

“Arceus, don’t strain yourself. How do you fee-“

“Medical report?”

Lillie’s breath hitched. “Gladion.....”

“Lil, tell me what you know.”

He could hear his sister sigh and struggle with the idea. Then she took his hand. Hers felt bigger than his - calloused but manicured. One of her nails were chipped.

Lusamine died a few years after the Nihilego incident, when Lillie was sixteen and Gladion was eighteen. That was eight years ago. By Lillie’s eighteenth birthday, the siblings had completely taken over the facility. Lillie became the main caretaker at Aether, spending her days examining the interactions of the pokémon in the conservation area. Meanwhile, Gladion felt at home immediately in the labs, studying the DNA and the interactions Lillie recorded.

Lillie had to deal with strong pokémon daily, sometimes physically restraining them. Her muscles built faster than Gladion thought, while his deteriorated from his nights spent in the lab. He ate less and less, until the thought of food itself made him sick to his stomach. His back hurt from being bent over desks so long. She was stronger than him now.

“You lost entire pints of blood from your injuries. The beast, thankfully, had no poisonous residue. However, you required about 40 stitches for each cut, considering they were deep but there were only two. You also broke the skin on your arms so deep that they required bandaging. Your blood pressure isn’t too hot, and you’re really dehydrated. You’re doing awful.”

“Wow, thanks sis.” Gladion glanced over himself. “Everything hurts.”

“Seems like it should. They had to pump your stomach, too. Your vomiting on the pill you took was super delayed.”

“It was in the snow,” He mumbled. “Tried to keep him down.”

“I have a question, Gladion.”

“Hm?”

“If you were already planning to overdose, why did you go through the wormhole? What was the point?”

Gladion bit his lip. “I....well. I knew the pill I took would react slowly, yeah? I wanted to do one last productive thing. I wanted to....go out with a bang, yknow?”

“So, let me get this straight. You created a new medication, purely for killing you, and purposely slow-acting. Therefore you could study an ultra beast you knew would probably kill you early as your dying act?”

Gladion nodded slowly.

When he looked over, Lillie was smiling. Smiling and crying.

“Lillie-“

“That’s so stupid! Arceus. That is the dumbest thing I’ve heard, Gladion. You could have killed yourself in so many ways, but you tried that one. Of course. Of course.” She clutched his hand. “I love you so much and you were going to kill yourself in a stupid way like that.”

Gladion didn’t really know what to say. Lillie sobbed, pressing her forehead to his knuckle.

“....I’m sorry.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Lillie. I’m sorry.”

“We thought you’d die. We thought-“ She squeezed his hand. “You’re so dumb, Gladion.”

Gladion closed his eyes. “I know.”

They sat in silence, Lillie holding his hand.

“How long was I out...?”

“A few days. You’re full of morphine.”

“Could use some more.”

Lillie squeezed his hand. “Okay. Glads, I’m gonna tell you something you’re not gonna like.”

Gladion glanced back to his sister. “....And that is?”

“For a while, we’re leaving the Aether Paradise.”

It took that a moment to process. “Wait, why?”

“We’re going to Melemele to work on your recovery.”

“My- Lillie, I have WORK to do, I can’t just-“

“Other scientists are taking care of it. And there’s other caretakers taking over for me. The foundation is in a group effort to work towards your health.”

Gladion gaped at her. “Lils- Lillie, I can’t-“

“You can and will. It’s been decided, Gladion.”

“....Lils.”

 

It took Gladion three weeks to get well enough to get on the boat. Everything still hurt, but slightly less so. He was still wearing loose shirts, though.

When he got on the boat, Gladion sat as close to the back window as possible while Lillie chatted up the staff. Lillie got him a notepad so he could write stuff down, but now he was just tossing his pen from hand to hand.

Melemele. Hau, Moon, and Sun all there and concerned. If they babied him he might scream. He didn’t even consider failing - or what the consequences would be. Not eating had a bad effect on your thought process.

He hardly noticed Lillie sitting next to him.

“Wh-“

“What’s goin’ on in there?” Lillie knocked on Gladion’s temple. “Who’s thinking in there?”

Gladion laughed despite himself. “Me.”

“Mhm. What’s the topic?”

“Uh. Melemele.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“....I’m worried they’ll baby me.”

Lillie fell silent.

“A little babying is good, sometimes.”

Gladion leaned back against the headrest.

“Whatever you say.”


End file.
